


A Notch in Your Footnotes

by GrotesqueEnchantment



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Academic Dirty Talk, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professors, Sexism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief bdsm moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/pseuds/GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: Shakes his head and laughs under his breath. She knows then that he’s going to challenger her.  “Women.”AU in which Carol and Yon are Professors and Yon knows just what to say to get under her skin.





	A Notch in Your Footnotes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenseHumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/gifts).



> This is all because of [DenseHumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt)
> 
> We got to talking about tropes in fanfiction. I commented on the lack of Professors AU in this fandom. The rest is history.
> 
> Yon is sexist for about 2 or 3 sentences. It's nothing major but please be warned.
> 
> Also this is all just smut, so read at your own risk.
> 
> I edited the beginning of this a million times but I just finished it and don't want to edit. So I apologize in advanced.

“No, your interpretation of the text-”

“Is just as supported as your interpretation.” She’s firm in her words and reaches across the desk. She points at a line on the paper in front of him with the back of her pen. “Look, this line indicates that the author clearly has some feeling for-“

“It indicates that the author had respect for their opponent.” He cuts her off. She bites the soft flesh of her inner cheek. She lets out a loud breath of annoyance. Grips the pen between her fingers tighter.

“If you’d let me finish.” She doesn’t move her eyes away. Wants him to know that she’s challenging him. She taps the back of the pen against the paper three times and continues. “It indicates that the soldier felt feelings of respect for the Skrulls on the planet. You can’t read that and tell me that it’s only as deep as ‘respect for an enemy’” She leans back in her chair, sets the pen gently back onto Yon’s desk. She can see his jaw working, almost feel the formation of his thoughts in her head. “I would almost argue that the sentiment was strong enough that this soldier sided with the Skrull.”

Her hand finds the tulip-shaped glass and brings it to her lips. It’s moments like this where she is grateful he has globe bar in his office. The scotch helps smooth the edge to their heated conversations. The Glenmorangie is fruity on her tongue, the honey sweet against her taste buds, and so smooth as she swallows.

“You’re letting your personal views on the matter interfere with the reality of the war.” His eyes focus in on the movement of her throat. “Countless other works support the logic that Kree soldiers can respect the prowess of an enemy in battle.” He continues but doesn’t move his eyes away from her throat. She takes another sip, enjoys the intensity in his eyes. “Kree soldiers were taught from birth that the Supreme Intelligence ruled over all. Someone of the authors rank wouldn’t have thought against that.” His gaze finally breaks from her throat, goes back down to the paper on the desk. His yellow eyes search for an answer on the worn in page. “Or at the very least they would’ve needed a reason.”

“Maybe the reason is that they were empathetic.” She sets the glass back down on her side of his desk. Crosses her legs to ignore the simmering heat tingling at the intersection of her thighs. “They had compassion.” A teasing smile pulls at her lips. “You know, things that you seem to lack.”

“Well, if you weren’t so compassionate and empathetic then maybe you wouldn’t be looking so much into a simple sentence.” He says and pushes the document back towards her. He raises an eyebrow, eyes locked on her own. Shakes his head and laughs under his breath. She knows then that he’s going to challenger her.  “Women.”

“Excuse me?” She can hear her voice pitch up on the last word. Hopes that it comes off more incredulous than anything else. She uncrosses her legs, taps her foot against the ground. The faux leather of her heels creeks with each tap.

“You let your emotions dictate you.” He brings his hands together on the desk. Like he’s telling her s simple fact. Teaching a student something. The thought flares up under her skin. She knows, though, that it’s what he wants. She doesn’t let her irritation show. Instead, she learns back further into the chair.

“Like what? What sorts of things do us women let our emotions dictate?” She cocks her head when she asks. Looks at him expectantly.

The fluorescent office lights hide nothing from her. With his eyes boring into her, she can see the shift in his pupils. Watches the blackest parts dilate. Knows that he’s successfully provoked her.

“Sex for instance.” It’s his turn to lean back in his chair. She follows him, leaning forward and causing the worn chair to creak. “The thought of something casual is impossible for women to comprehend.” He sets his joined hands across his lap. She idly wonders if he meant to bring attention there. “Thus you grow too attached and end up in relationships that are less than ideal.”

She lets his words bounce in her head. Knows that he’s trying to pick a fight with her. Knows that he enjoys seeing her riled up. She wonders how to win without letting him have a small victory. The scotch is warm through her veins and helps formulate an idea in her mind. She’ll rile him up instead.

She pops the button open and shrugs her suit jacket from her shoulders. The heavy material falls flat against the back of the chair. She stands, runs her fingers along the wood. Stops just before him. She braces her hands behind her on the desk. Pushes so she can sit on the corner of it. Crosses her legs neatly, ankles touching ankles. She swivels her body so her heels brush against the side of his thigh.

She watches his eyes move down her body. He doesn’t try to hide to desire building in his eyes. Her clothes feel too tight under his gaze, the skin under her collar hot. She moves her body slightly so she can sit directly in front of him.

“Professor,” She uncrosses her legs, sets her feet on either side of his thighs. Caging him in. Her eyes move instinctively to the bobbing of his throat when he swallows. “I think you need a better source for your thesis.”

“Vers.” It comes out more like a growl. Low and dangerous. She leans forward, pulls his chair closer towards her. She's grateful that he opted for a swivel chair without armrests. It makes her next move much easier.

She opens her legs wider, positions her feet so they hang slightly off the chair. She slips into his lap. Groans softly at the feel of him pressing against the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Desperately wants to position herself to enjoy him fully. Instead, she brings her arms up to perch on his shoulders.

“You can peer review my work.” She leans into him as comfortably as she can. Brushes her lips against his. Circles her hips against the hard edge of his thigh. Moves back so she can look into his eyes. “Will you agree to this desk evaluation?”

He shifts under her, causes her to rise up when he moves his legs. She thinks that she’s read him wrong. She brings her arms off his shoulders and back down. She places her hands flat against his collar if she needs to push off him. Ready to dismount from his lap and blame the little amount of alcohol she’s had.

“That was no rejection from the editor.” His hand finds her right wrist, holds her hand in place. “I’m eager to judge.”

His other arm comes to wrap around her waist, pushes at her slightly so she moves slightly across his lap. His erection sits more comfortably at the junction of her thighs. Heat shoots down her spine and throbs at her core. She sucks in a sharp breath.

“I’ll think you’ll find that I’m very thorough in my evaluation.” He whispers against the skin of her wrist. He kisses the inner side before removing his hand. “And that you’ll see my original thesis is correct.”

She laughs, relived that she hasn’t done something completely stupid. Not to say that what she’s doing now isn’t one of her dumber ideas, but at least she’ll have some fun. The hand he isn’t holding comes to her shirt. She undoes the top two buttons. His eyes greedily take in the small expanse of skin.

“So cocky and arrogant.” She says while unbuttoning the third button. She hopes that undoing the third is enough to give him a good view. She takes her hand away from the fabric, brings it back up to hold the back of his neck. With her new perch, she circles her hips slightly against him.

“I’m not impressed so far.” The words come out in small huffs. The slight friction against her causing the words to stick in her throat. She pushes her hips down and sparks dance under her skin. “My work still has sounder reasoning.”

She takes her hand away from him, brings it down to the tie he’s loosely wearing. She tugs on the knot, pulls it down so the tie comes undone. She can’t focus enough to get the top buttons of his shirt undone. The pressure between her legs causing her head to go fuzzy.

His hand comes up and envelops hers. Guides her fingers to undo the buttons. She gets the top two undone with his help. His skin peeks out from behind the stiff white fabric. She can’t stop her fingers from grazing the skin, enjoys the heat radiating from it.

She can feel his eyes on her face. She meets them, allows a soft moan to escape past her lips. His gold eyes move between her eyes and her lips. Obvious then that he intends to kiss her. She brings her hand up to his mouth, presses her index finger against his lips.

“No kissing.” She says. She can see the question in his eyes. She brings her hand up so that both of her hands have perch on his shoulders. She rocks her hips faster against him. “Kissing is for people in relationships.” She brings her head close to his, teases him by brings her lips near his. A ghost of a touch. “And we aren’t in a relationship, Yon,” She moves back so she can look in his eyes.  “That’s the whole point, isn’t it?”

He moves so her hands fall off his shoulders. Brings his hands up to grab the tie around his neck. He brings it up and around her neck. The silk is smooth against the back of her neck. He doesn’t bring it fully around, has it pulled firmly against the back of her neck.

He moves forward, forces her to lean back into the desk. Her feet come off the floor and her hips can no longer press against him. The wood digs uncomfortably into the small of her back. The silk presses into the back of her neck, the pressure not unwelcome. The desk and the tie keeping her off the floor.

“Tell me where in your opening it says I cannot use certain methods.” He noses at her neck. Kisses her rapid pulse. “I believe the point was to disprove your thesis, professor.” He whispers the words against her neck. She swallows hard.

“Page five, paragraph three.” She forces herself back and away from the lips against her neck. The wood of the desk is painful against her back now. Digs itself deeper into the sensitive muscle there. The silky smoothness of the tie now sharp against her neck.  “Didn’t you do your reading?”

The tie falls away from the back of her neck. The silk smooth sliding away. The red flutters to the ground. His hands find the back of her thighs and push upwards. He helps seat her up on his desk. Her skirt slides upward with the movement.

She spreads her legs, makes sure that he can fit neatly between them. The grit of the wood clings slightly to the mesh of her pantyhose. She inwardly winces, knows that the sensitive fabric is probably ripping.

“I’ll be more thorough going forward.”  He brings his hands back up. The heat of his palms on her thighs cause the skin under her pantyhose to goose-bump. “I’ll be sure to read every footnote.” His hands travel upwards, his fingertips skirting along her inner thighs. “I’ll be one in the future, if my thesis is correct, of course.”

“Of course.” She rolls her eyes and smirks. “However,” She brings her hand up to cover his right hand. Moves it slowly to where she wants him. Sucks in a breath when he makes contact with her covered skin. “You’re going a bit too slow to keep my attention.” She removes her hand from his, presses both her palms behind her and flat against the desk. “At this rate, you won’t even be considered for analysis.”

He stands, crowds into her space, and slots himself between her legs. His nose brushes against hers, his eyes moving between hers and her lips. His fingers move against her, the warmth and pressure causing her to moan softly.

“I can only work so fast, professor.” His whisper is hot against her lips. His eyes bore into her own, savor the way she slowly comes apart. She bites at her lip to keep any more moans from escaping. Doesn’t want to give him too much satisfaction.

“And I believed we agreed I’d be more thorough.” The hand rubbing at the junction of her thighs moves away. Back down towards the bottom back of her thighs. Her eyebrows furrow when she looks at him, confused as to why he’s stopped. Realizes his next move when she feels the tip of his finger against her bare flesh.

“I know what your thinking,” She says, moves her head back so she can look him properly in the eye. “But if you rip these, you’ll be buying me another pair.”

The sound of the stocking ripping echoes through the small room. The wood is cold against the bottom of her thigh. His finger runs from the back of her thigh, ripping the fabric, up to her hip.

His hand comes up to the tear at her hip. He grips the stocking firmly and tugs it towards her other hip. The mesh rips easily, the heat from her skin cooling when exposed.

“I could keep these,” She leans back into him. Bumps her nose against his. “You’ve ripped them pretty perfectly.”

Her hands come up off the desk and to his shoulders. She slides them down his body. Enjoys the way his breath hitches the lower she gets. She stops at his waistline. Makes sure he’s looking into her eyes.

“Your lucky I don’t have to rip anything.” She laughs and pulls his shirt out from his pants. She starts at the bottom button, popping it open so she can reach her final goal. She raises her eyebrow at him, expecting him to be eager to help her. “Unless you want me to rip your shirt off?”

It’s his turn to laugh. His hands move off of her and up to his fourth button. He’s much faster at undoing them than she is. When all the buttons are opened, she runs her hands over his chest. Enjoys the firmness of his skin. Teases him by running her fingers through the hairs of his lower stomach

“You’re going a bit slow to keep my attention,” His voice is low in his throat. His eyes teasing. “Professor.”

She skirts her fingers along his skin. Slowly moves them down to the zipper of his pants. She moves so she can kiss at his neck. Kisses and nips at the sensitive skin before moving her attention upward. Gently bites into the soft shell of his ear.

“I know I’ve got your attention.” She whispers and kisses the shell of her ear. She unzips him slowly, tries to keep him on edge for a moment. When the zipper is fully down, she pushes the fabric to the side. Moves her hand inside to rub teasingly on the fabric of his underwear at the hardness of him.

His groans are delicious right against her ear. She moans softly against his ear, tries to rile him up even more. She moves her hips forward so that she’s on the edge of the desk. Pushes herself against her hand so that she rubs at the both of them.

She takes her hand off of him and tries to find his sensitive flesh. The button on his boxers gives her little trouble. He moans when her hand envelopes his sensitive skin. The thrill of it floods her system.

She uses the bead of pre-cum at his tip as a weak form of lubricant. Tries to slick him up with it. Runs her hand down the shaft of him, pulls back up with a twist. Rubs her thumb along the slit. Each movement pulls soft groans from him.

His hands grip hard into her thighs. Almost bruising as she continues to work at him. He mimicked her, moves to kiss and mark at her neck. Bites at the soft points, wants to hear her moan at the feeling. She bites at her lip to keep herself quiet.

His hand comes up off her thigh and he presses two fingers against her mouth. She opens for him, runs her tongue along each digit. Moans softly against the feel. He pulls them out after a moment and moves his hand back down to the aching part of her.

The warm wetness on his fingers finds her sensitive bundle of nerves. The feeling of his skin against her is almost too much. She bites at the cotton of his shirt at his shoulder, tries to keep herself quiet again. Stifles her moans and wets the fabric.

His hand backs off her for a second. Re-positions Itself for better access. Settles so his thumb rests on her clit and he can make use of his other fingers. His thumb presses harder against her. Rubs tenderly against her sweet spot. His middle finger runs along her wetness. Rubs and teases her before gently slipping inside. 

She moves back, away from him. Brings her palms flag behind her once again. She shifts on the desk and brings her heels up onto the wood. Giving him better access to her, making the angle easier. Her knees tighten around his forearm. Eager to keep the gentle pressure going.

“You’ll scuff the wood like that.” His voice is low and warm. His eyes watching every movement on her face. Savoring each minute show of pleasure. She laughs, more like a huff of air with the pleasure mounting.

“Call us even then.” Her laughter is cut off when a second finger joins the first. She bites at her lip, tries to keep the noise in. “Besides - ah - you agreed to the desk read. You should have expected as much.”

She brings her hand up to his arm and squeezes his bicep. The muscle has very little give, so she squeezes harder. Wants him to know of her pleasure without the possibility of passerbyers hearing her. 

“You’ve always surprised me.” Amusement laces in with his words. “Why would I expect you to stop that now?”

She fights against the muscles in her legs. Does what she can to open them against the pleasure of tighter spaces. Takes her hand off his shoulder and brings it down. Pushes his thumb out of the way and lets her fingers run small circles over herself. Finds the right spot to make her toes curl.

“I’m getting bored of you just skimming the footnotes, professor.” She bites at her lips, tries to look through her lashes at him. Doesn’t know if she does it right. “I’ll have to finish this myself at this rate.”

The two fingers working inside of her push up into her once more. Causes her breath to catch in her throat. He holds them there, presses eagerly against the sweet spot inside. Forces a soft moan from her throat. A wicked smile breaks across his lips.

“Then I’ll get to the meat of your work then.” He withdraws his fingers. Presses something thicker against her entrance. Rubs himself between her wet folds. “If you’d like to continue?”

She hastily nods, moves her hand away from herself to help position him. The head of his cock prods gently at her entrance, teasing. She tries to move her hips, slip him inside but he moves back when she tries. 

“Yes, damnit, now come on.” She wraps her hand around the shaft of him. Helps guide him in fully and takes her hand away when the tip of him is inside.

His hands come to rest on top of her behind her back. His hips nestle perfectly into hers. She sighs contentedly against the fullness of him. Moans softly into his neck. 

“Can I-“

“Yes, stop asking.” She nips at the pulse in his neck as a warning. Wiggles her hips to spark the heat where they meet. He moves his hips with her rhythm. Gentle and slow to get acclimated to the thickness of him.

He lifts his hands off the table brings them to cross against her back and rest under her butt. His fingers catch on the nylon. His hand cup under her cheeks so he can have a better grip. Pushes himself fully into her and sits for a moment. 

He breathes heavy against the skin of her neck. Kisses the shallow space behind her ear. When he moves his hips again, it offsets the gentle pace from before. Instead, it’s much faster with shallower movements. The quickness of it pushes her back, almost away from him. Causes her legs to wrap around his hips, ankles crossing against his back. Her arms wrap around his neck to get a better hold. 

He bites and sucks at any flesh his mouth can reach. He moves away from her neck, wants to watch her face. Savour the minute expressions of pleasure across her face. His eyes devour each movement of her tongue when it darts out to wet at her lips. The heat of them swelling with the heat at the base of her spine and at the junction of her thighs.

One of his hands leaves the curve of her ass. Comes up to her mouth and pushes past her lips. She sucks at it for a moment, wets the digit for him. His fingers come out with a satisfying pop. Travel down her body and causes her skin to jump when his index finger finds her sensitive bud. 

Her toes curl in her heels, ache at the tightness of the material. She moans and pants, the heat of her breathe fanning out against her chest. It’s on the cusp of falling apart that she thinks to kiss him. Desperately wants to taste his lips. Feel their movement against her own. 

But he’s challenged her and she won’t let him win.

Her hands move off his neck, come to his shoulders to squeeze. She doesn’t take her eyes off him when she comes undone. Enjoys the wicked gleam in his eyes when he feels her legs shaking against his hips. Enjoys the way the gold rolls back into his head with pleasure as she clenches around him. 

She lifts her chin, smirks once the orgasm washes through her body. Breath heavy as his eyes dart between her own and her lips. She raises her eyebrow, challenges him to fail his own challenge. 

He pulls her closer, causing her to squeak. Seats himself fully inside of her, presses his chest against her own. Noses pressed against each other, his way of kissing her. Grinds slowly against her. A soft moan pulls from his lips and she feels the unmistakable warmth of a finished fuck.

“I hope,” A soft laugh pulled from the heaviness in his lungs. “That this desk read has helped you reconsider your stance.” 

She unwinds her legs from around his waist. Pushes him back so that he’s removed from her completely. She tosses her right leg over her left, crosses them briefly before her heels find the floor. She stands on shaky legs and quickly buttons the top buttons of her blouse. 

“I believe professor,” She walks to him, presses herself into him. Brings her head up to nose at him. Let’s her lips caress his, a mock of a kiss. “That it’s you who needs to reconsider.”

She pats him on the shoulder and moves away. Bats her eyes at him and blows him a kiss. Let’s her tongue come to caress her eye tooth and smiles wickedly at him. She turns around on her heel and back to her original seat. Grabs her briefcase full of papers and turns back to him.

The sight of him, disheveled and aghast, will be with her for a lifetime. She blows him one last kiss before he can gather his thoughts. Turns and grabs the doorknob. Laughs when she hears his final remarks through the closing of the door.

“We will need another desk read!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest one shot I have ever done. 
> 
> I hope the smut was okay! lolol
> 
> I am aware I didn't mention her skirt. It's a pencil skirt and it would've been a bitch so it's just mysterious you see.


End file.
